1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a method of manufacturing a carrier assembly which includes plug connectors for use in telecommunications.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Modular telephone plugs or connectors are used extensively in telecommunications to allow flexibility of use of telephones as well as other data transmissive equipment. A number of sockets are provided, around for example a house, and the telephone is provided with a short cable terminating in a plug assembly thus allowing the telephone to be plugged into the most convenient socket for use.
The plugs are typically small molded bodies which define a cavity in which the end of the telephone cable is located, a smaller cavity or cavities in the stripped core ends are placed and metal terminals, one for each core, which can make contact both with the core ends and with cooperating terminals in a socket. In manufacture, the bodies are molded by conventional means and have the terminals fitted therein. The plugs are supplied in loose form to the user who takes the individual assemblies and fits them on the ends of the telephone cables.